creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Katatymia.webm
▶Anonymous 9 hours ago No.2434243ThreadOdpowiedź Cała sytuacja zaczęła się w grudniu 2017, kiedy to mój stan pogorszył się na tyle, by zrezygnować z pracy i zająć się leczeniem pogłębiającej się depresji. Dużo czasu spędzałam na forum vichan, gdzie wśród zalewu śmieciowych treści raz na jakiś czas udało się wyłowić coś ciekawego. Na wilchanie nie było niczego interesującego, a sischan od dawna był martwy. Głównie przeglądałam /b/, czasem /waifu/ albo /x/, w zależności, czy ktoś naskrobał coś ciekawego. thumb|katatymiawebm 30 grudnia anonimowy użytkownik napisał posta, w którym przybliżył sytuację w domu. Mieszkał na peryferiach dużego miasta i bawił się w narkotyki wzięte ze sklepu w sieci TOR. Pewnego dnia zaryzykował spróbowanie marihuany innej niż od dilera z Katowic, więc napisał na forum cebulowym, że szuka jakiejś dobrej firmy. Nikt mu nie odpisywał przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu jeden skrobnął nazwę: misanegrashop – i link do darknetu, składający się z wyglądającego na zupełnie przypadkowy ciągu liter i cyfr. Anonim stwierdził, że założył freda na /b/ dlatego, by się dowiedzieć, czy może ktoś więcej wie o tym sklepie. Kilku innych anonimów zapytało go, o co mu chodzi. Po kilku dniach OP odpisał, że w ten sam dzień dostał szyfrowaną wiadomość na Whatsapp od nieznanego numeru. Był to adres kawiarni, która mieściła się naprzeciwko domu OPa. Ubrał więc kurtkę i niepewnie zamówił kawałek ciastka. Wiedział, że jest obserwowany, więc starał się wyglądać naturalnie. W końcu przysiadła się do niego dziewczyna. Młoda, wyglądała na jakieś piętnaście czy szesnaście lat. Miała dużo piegów i czarne włosy, które otaczały okulary w grubych oprawkach. Za nimi błyszczały duże, zielono niebieskie oczy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła grzebać w torebce, mówiąc na głos, że nie pamięta, gdzie schowała telefon. Wyciągnęła małe pudełeczko z logo Sensaya, pomadkę, otwarą paczuszkę chusteczek higienicznych, by na końcu wygrzebać smartfona. Uśmiechnęła się znowu i przeprosiła za zamieszanie, po czym wrzuciła swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszła. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że za jego talerzykiem dalej stoi małe pudełeczko. Miał wybiec za nią i oddać jej przedmiot, bo na pewno nie należał do tanich, ale w końcu chłopak skrzywił się i został na miejscu. Rozglądał się dokładnie wokół, ale nie widział nikogo, kto mógłby przekazać mu jego zamówienie. Doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej to ta dziewczyna była kurierem. Wrzucił pudełko do kieszeni, zapłacił za ciastko i wyszedł, uważnie patrząc, czy nie jest przez kogoś obserwowany. Gdy wrócił do domu, rozebrał się szybko i otworzył opakowanie. W środku znajdowało się kilkanaście gram liści i coś, czego się nie spodziewał – pendrive. Urządzenie nie miało logo producenta; wydawało się stare i odrapane. Nie był głupi, więc wiedział, że ryzykuje jakimś wirusem, który mu zniszczy dane lub je zaszyfruje. Ale z drugiej strony był tak cholernie ciekaw, co jest nagrane na pendrivie, że zszedł do piwnicy i zabrał stamtąd zakurzony i brudny od kurzu i pajęczyn karton z leciwym laptopem. Miał nadzieję, że komputer uruchomi się i będzie się dało odpalić na nim pamięć flash. Po długich staraniach w końcu laptop pokazał logo linux lubuntu i zbootował system. OP włożył do gniazda pendrive i niecierpliwie walił knykciami o stół. Pendrive nazywał się DEMIRACULIS i zawierał dwa pliki. Jeden zapisany w formacie .webm, drugi jako zwykły .txt. OP odpalił najpierw plik tekstowy, spodziewając się jakichś dnsów, gdyż jego nazwa brzmiała po prostu host. Nie zobaczył jednak nic podobnego – był to zwyczajny plik napisany w ASCII. Zawartość była spisana po polsku: “Dzięki sześćdziesięciominutowej audycji możesz przeżyć satanistyczne obrzędy Czarnej Mszy. Posłuchaj rytuału w wykonaniu Demonologa i uczestników orgiastycznego kultu. Dowiesz się rzeczy nikomu nie ujawnianych. Posłuchaj obrazoburczego nabożeństwa, które wciąż jeszcze napawa przerażeniem ludzkość. Cena detaliczna 99 zł.” OP czym prędzej kliknął w plik o nazwie katatymia.webm, ale żaden program do odtwarzania filmów się nie uruchomił. Zrezygnowany OP postanowił opisać całą sytuację na /b/ i czekał na jakieś podpowiedzi. Dostał ode mnie odpowiedź kilka dni później, by jednak spróbować podłączyć komputer do Internetu i ściągnąć jakieś inne oprogramowanie. Poleciłam mu swój program, nad którym pracowałam w wolnym czasie. Był brzydki jak noc, ale miał sporo funkcji odczytywania plików muzycznych i filmowych, bo z założenia chciałam zrobić sobie domowe centrum multimedialne. Moi znajomi traktowali to jako niegroźne hobby i cieszyli się, że zamiast pić na umór jak mój brat, siedzę przed kompem i piszę sobie programy. Mieli z tego korzyści, bo zawsze im dawałam już gotowe, poza tym lubiłam z nimi grać w gry MMO. Wiedziałam jednak, że w tym wypadku OP sam by znalazł rozwiązanie na webm, więc doszłam do wniosku, że z plikiem może być coś nie tak. OP odpisał mi po godzinie czy dwóch, że chętnie sprawdzi i że mam to załadować na jakiś rapidshare. Po jednym, długim dla mnie dniu odpisał na /b/, że mamy się czym prędzej wymienić numerem telefonu. Zdziwiła mnie ta reakcja, ale za pomocą szyfrowanych maili z domen na TOR przekazaliśmy sobie namiary na siebie. Okazało się, że nie mieszkał tak daleko, bo w zasadzie pół godziny jazdy samochodem od mojego mieszkania. Wsiadłam w busa i wylądowałam na kompletnym wygwizdowie. Na przystanku stał niski, przystojny chłopak w płaszczu, trzęsący się z zimna. Pomachałam mu i zapytałam, czy nazywa się X. Odpowiedział, że owszem i zaprasza mnie do siebie. Nie byłam pewna czy to nie jakiś psychiczny, bo sama opowieść brzmiała zupełnie idiotycznie, ale ciekawość wygrała i zabezpieczyłam się, pisząc do mojego przyjaciela pełen adres i udostępniając mu swoją bieżącą lokalizację. Umówiliśmy się, że zadzwoni do mnie za trzy godziny i jeśli nie będę odbierać, będzie interweniować. Chłopak był nieco zdeprymowany moją obecnością, ale przyniósł zamkniętą puszkę piwa i kazał mi otworzyć obie, a sam odpalił złom leżący na stole. Zapytałam go, czy program działa i dało się odpalić plik, ale on tylko wziął ode mnie piwo i upił kilka łyków. W końcu pojawił się pulpit, więc uruchomił film przez moją aplikację. Zatrzymałam odtwarzanie i sprawdziłam, ile ma czasu. Trwała równą godzinę, co do sekundy. Puściłam. Obraz był dość niepokojący. Przedstawiał jednego człowieka, który siedział na krześle przy stole. Za nim była zielona płachta zasłaniająca ścianę, przez którą jego naga klatka piersiowa wydawała się jeszcze bardziej blada, niż powinna. Mężczyzna był młody, miał może trzydzieści lat i niezbyt umięśniony. Na stole stała miska. Mężczyzna łkał, mówił w jakimś niezidentyfikowanym języku i kręcił głową na znak sprzeciwu. Od strony kamery wysunęła się ręka z pomalowanymi paznokciami, która zaczęła go gładzić po policzku i wycierać kciukiem łzy. Cofnęła się, przez co zadrżał mocno cały obraz. Kamera najwidoczniej nie była umieszczona na żadnym statywie, a obraz kręcono prosto z ręki. Z boku wysunęła się damska noga z małymi stopami, które ktoś przysunął do ust mężczyzny. Ten protestował, ale w końcu wziął palce do ust i zaczął ssać, by potem lizać podeszwę i piętę. Palce nie ruszały się, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiałam, że jakoś mało ruchliwa jest ta noga. Podskoczyłam, gdy mężczyzna wysunął z ust stopę i odsunął głowę, a noga upadła z łoskotem na blat stołu. Widać było teraz na chwilę koniec odciętej kończyny, która kończyła się gdzieś przy połowie uda. Jakaś inna niż kamerzystki dłoń sięgnęła po nogę i zabrała ją poza kadr. Słychać było jęk, gdy jakiś władczy, damski głos kazał mężczyźnie wstać. Teraz mogłam zobaczyć, że jego ręce zostały nierówno obcięte tuż poniżej łokcia. Zgrabne dłonie z długimi paznokciami wysunęły się z prawej strony i zaczęły masturbować mężczyznę. Człowiek ten płakał i zawodził, ale w końcu wytrysnął prosto w miskę. Przypuszczałam, co może być ukazane w filmie dalej, ale zamiast tego ekran się zaciemnił i ukazał się napis w języku polskim: “ALCHEMIA 2000 Perfumy nadzwyczaj fascynujące, oddziałują na ośrodki erogenne. Chronić przed dziećmi. Kupisz je już za 299 złotych.” Na tym film się skończył. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Zapytałam chłopaka, czy coś ustalił. Odpowiedział mi, że to jest strona, na którą można wejść o określonej godzinie tylko i oprócz tego jednego razu, gdy zamówił u nich marihuanę, to już drugi raz nie udało mu się wejść. Pudełko, które wyciągnął z szuflady, było pudełkiem po kryształkach Swarovskiego, jak pisał na /b/. Torebka z zielskiem leżała tuż obok. Zapytałam, czy próbował, ale mruknął tylko, że to towar jak towar i nic specjalnego. Pendrive również okazał się zwykłym pendrivem, jednym z tych chińskich, które często dostaje się jako reklamówkę jakiegoś produktu, albo kupuje za mniej niż dwadzieścia złotych. Analiza samego filmu niewiele dała, metadane nie zawierały nic przydatnego, jedynie rozdzielczość, którą oceniliśmy na smartfon średniej klasy. Wyszłam stamtąd po dwóch godzinach, obiecując, że porozmawiamy na ten temat. Obiecał mi, że prześle pliki mailem, ja tymczasem porobiłam zdjęcia telefonem i pudła, i pendrive’a. Kiedy usiadłam w domu nad pizzą, postanowiłam zadzwonić do tego chłopaka i dowiedzieć się, czy nie da się zidentyfikować jubilera, w którym ktoś zakupił ten przedmiot – w końcu jakiś to trop, dzięki któremu można by zidentyfikować pakowacza. Zrozumiałam, że mogą to być okulary, więc tym bardziej chciałam się podzielić tą informacją z tamtym chłopakiem. Nie odbierał jednak. Następnego dnia również. Wysłałam mu kilka wiadomości, ale na żadną nie odpisał. Po dwóch dniach automatyczny głos w słuchawce poinformował mnie, że użytkownik ma wyłączony telefon. Zaczęłam się mocno niepokoić, więc pojechałam do jego domu. Zdenerwowałam się i spanikowałam, gdy odkryłam, że drzwi wejściowe były otwarte. Dokładnie przeszukałam cały dom. Jedzenie zaczynało gnić, telefon leżał na sofie, zupełnie rozładowany. Nie było żadnych śladów walki. W końcu, zdenerwowana i niezdecydowana, co robić, usiadłam przy stole w kuchni. Wyjęłam z torebki wodę i napiłam się. Odgarnęłam włosy i przechyliłam głowę lekko do góry. Zauważyłam na ścianie jakieś ciemne plamy w dwóch miejscach. Podeszłam bliżej. To były ślady kleju, w kształcie kwadratu, jak gdyby od takich malutkich samoprzylepnych haczyków, które używałam często jako uchwyty w sklepie, gdzie pracowałam. Cztery miejsca, o szerokości rozłożonych rąk i trochę, a wysokości mniej więcej tyle, gdzie zaczynały się moje kolana, a kończyły dłonie wyciągnięte pionowo do sufitu. Odwróciłam się. Przy stole, mniej więcej na środku, było odsunięte krzesło. Na blacie widać było ślad zaschniętego, przezroczystego płynu, szminki i okrąg po naczyniu. Wybiegłam stamtąd i dopiero w autobusie uświadomiłam sobie, że wypada zadzwonić na policję. Drżącymi rękoma wybrałam numer. Mężczyzna uspokoił mnie, że to przecież nic nie musi znaczyć, że chłopaka nie ma w domu, ale puści tam patrol i sprawdzą, co się dzieje. Uspokoiłam się nieco. Kilka dni później, gdy dalej nie miałam wieści od tego chłopca, znowu podjechałam pod jego dom. Zapukałam do drzwi. Gdy nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi, nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi nie ustąpiły jednak. Odeszłam nieco, by zajrzeć w okna, ale niczego interesującego w nich nie było. Stałam tak skołowana kilkadziesiąt sekund, ale gdy miałam już podejść i zadzwonić do drzwi jeszcze raz, telefon zaczął drzeć się w kieszeni. Zadzwoniła siostra mojego przyjaciela, pytając gdzie on jest. Była mocno zestresowana. Mija kolejny tydzień od zaginięcia, a ja dalej nie wiem, co mam robić. Policja nie może wpaść na żaden trop. Tamten dom stoi pusty, a oni ponoć nie znaleźli żadnych śladów wskazujących na czyjąś obecność. Przez kilka dni podejrzewano mnie, że miałam z tym związek, ale sąsiadka zeznała, że widziała, jak pod jego dom podjeżdża samochód terenowy z rejestracją z Warszawy, a było to kilka godzin po moim odjeździe z przystanku. Piszę do was na /b/ w nowym fredzie, bo widzę, że tamten post ktoś usunął. Mam podejrzenia, że mój przyjaciel sobie przesłał te pliki z pendrive’a. Oryginalny pendrive jak i reszta rzeczy z pudełka, włącznie z nim samym, gdzieś się straciła, bo policja stwierdziła, że nic takiego nie znalazła, a kilku policjantów mnie wyśmiało, mówiąc, że chłopakowi przytrafiło się coś złego, ale nie ma to żadnego związku z jakimiś horrorami na video. Ja jednak jestem w posiadaniu tych plików i jest to dowód, że mówię prawdę. Do posta macie pic rel. Czy ktoś się z tym spotkał już? Proszę, żebyście wzięli to na poważnie. Może ktoś z was coś wie. (UŻYTKOWNIK ZOSTAŁ ZBANOWANY ZA TEGO POSTA) Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet